


[DickJay] 'Hush, Little Wing'

by Crixan



Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Dick Grayson, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, degradation kink, slightly dark!Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: Dick Grayson had mixed feelings about his successor.On one hand, this is a literal child in his costume. A child that, instead of giving him a stable life with a therapist and healthy coping mechanisms, was put into a flimsy costume and made to fight a war made by Batman.As ashamed as he as to say, Dick was selfishly angry. That washiscostume, the namehismother gave him to him.Hisplace next to Bruce.But how did it turned into him fucking his successor?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DIckJay Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	[DickJay] 'Hush, Little Wing'

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Batman!Dick finds Jason stealing his tires|Arranged marriage between Jason adopted by the Al Ghuls and Richard Wayne~~ | **"Hush, Little Wing."** | ~~Arkham Knight~~
> 
> My brain is mush.

"Hush, Little Wing…"

Jason tried to swallow his whimpers, biting the back of his hand as he arched into Dick's hand, toes barely touching the ground, green scaly panty barely hanging at his calf.

Dick mouthed into the junction between the jaw and neck, leaving red marks behind as he fisted Jason's weeping cock with his own.

"Not so loud now…" another hand trailed behind the younger male and squeezed on the round buttocks, tearing an embarrassed yelp from youth, teasing hovered over the twitching ring of muscles. Never pushing in, the fingers rubbing and pushing the tips in before removing themselves.

"S-stop…they're going to Hear-!" Heart hammering behind his ribcage as his own ears strained to hear anyone walking by. They might be safe behind the thick walls, but metas with super hearing were crawling all over the place.

Jason's face burst into another shade of red at the thought of someone walking in, or hearing their bonding activities.

"You like it, don't you?" Dick murmured, feeling the younger male's cock growing harder. "You want someone to catch us? Saw what we're doing, see how much of a slut you are, begging for release?" Purposely tugging at the rod and watching those pretty eyes flickered, glistening and glazing in pleasure.

"Do you like it? Someone to come in? Or outside, watching you crying for cock?" Dick picked up speed, rubbing their cocks together and watching the eyes rolled back, pretty mouth incapable of any words except for the 'ah, ah' ah'.

"Maybe you want another cock in here? Fucking you in your slutty hole?" Dick can felt his balls tightening, and judging by the other male, he was close too. "Or maybe you want them to choke you with their cock? Shutting you up with cock and make you shut up?"

"S-shit-! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" With a strangled moan, Jason came all over Dick's fist, toes curling and eyes rolling at the intense orgasm.

Jason slid down on the floor from exhaustion , legs too weak to hold himself up as he panted. Barely shutting his eyes in time for Dick to release all over his face.

"…that's a nice look on you," Dick gripped the younger male's chin, admiring the cum dripping on the eyelids, dripping down the cheeks. The sight satisfied the darker side of him, the one side that delighted in watching the younger, his  replacement under his control.

"Fuck you," Jason's glare would have been more threatening if he didn't look so debauched.

* * *

"Hush, Little Wing…" Dick thrust into the warm heat, licking and biting the curve of Jason's ear.

"Don't tease…" Jason tried to sniffle his moans, his hands bunching Dick's uniform with his legs around the other male's waist.

Their breath seemed too loud in this tight closet, where police officers were walking by just outside the door.

Jason, just finished school, had come to Bludhaven to visit his brother ( should he called Dick his brother when they are fucking-?), deciding to take a break from Gotham and Batman for a while. 

He was just here to wait for Dick, bringing in lunch while he waited for Dick to be done. Wait until Dick was done and they would go back to Dick's apartment and spent the night there.

He didn't realize that Dick was an absolute horndog and controlled by his little friend, voyeuristic and an exhibitionist rolled into one.

Which ended up with his legs around Dick's waist, having sex in the closet of Bludhaven Police Department.

He gasped, feeling the two fingers hooking inside him, purposely avoiding his prostrate and stretching his rim.  Another digit joined in, twisting inside his sensitive hole.

"T-there's…people outside," Jason tried hard to voice out through the sex haze, trying to muffle his moans by biting onto Dick's uniform collar. "T-they might find…find out," He jolted in surprise when the fingers rubbed onto the sensitive node of nerves, pressing down hard.

Dick knew that. They shouldn't have done…this. Jason was still a minor, for fuck's sake. Dick might have been…dabbling with others' genitals for quite some time, but he was an adult; pretty young to be fooling around, but he was at the prime (rebellious) stage of his life.

Jason on the other hand, came from a shitty life before taken in by Bruce. Dick should be the one responsible between the two of them. He shouldn't even touch a hair on the other male.

(But the thought of corrupting Bruce's favorite baby, his new pet project send too much shameful pleasure and satisfaction to be ignored)

"Well, we just have to be quiet, don't we?" Hands holding tight onto the long pale legs around his waist, he aimed his stiff member at the small pucker hole. Slowly easing his member inside while mouthing kisses around the collarbones, until he was all the way inside.

"D-Dick-," Jason moaned, both in pain and pleasure, hole clenching and unclenching around the hot flesh as he tried to get used of the feeling of getting so full, so deep he could almost taste it at the back of his throat.

Dick kissed the pale wrist on his shoulder.  "Are you okay?" He murmured, trying hard not to be hasty and thrust into the velvet heat. His Little Wing was always delectable, tightly wrapped around him, especially with those walls clenching him. 

"Gimme a minute…" The tight closet was heated with sex, their breath mingled and audible within the tight space.  After a few minutes of Jason just feeling the thick cock spearing him, he finally gave a low moan and grinded down.

Receiving the silent permission, Dick pulled out all the way until only the tip rested inside, then shoved back in hard till the base, pulling a strangled yelp from the younger male.

Mind blanking at the pillar of heat in him, embarrassed moans tumbled out of his lips as Dick started thrusting, the thick mushroom head hitting the bundle of nerve almost immediately, sending Jason's toes curling.

Doing it in the Police Department's broom closet probably wasn't the best place. But with the way Jason was squeezing around him so sweetly, warm and velvety and better than some of the females he fucked. Dick found it hard to stop himself from doing it with his allegedly foster brother.

Grabbing a handful of those lush bottom, using them as leverage as he pounded into the tight heat as best as he could in the small closet. The barely restrained moans beside his ears were undoubtedly the best encouragement as he defiled his foster brother in the police department in Bludhaven.

"S-stop-!" Jason suddenly panted out, hands gripping tightly onto Dick's uniform collar. "T-there's someone o-outside." The younger male was still as a statue, eyes unfocused and head tilted to listen to whatever was happening outside.

Ears straining, Dick could pick up miscellaneous and choppy sentences from the officers standing outside, barely audible as it was a telling sign on how close they were standing next to the closet.

Looking back, Dick must've been straight-up insane as he ignored Jason's warning smack, driving back into the younger male with fervor, teeth leaving marks all around the male's collarbone. He took particular pride in the teeth marks perfectly framing the dusty nipples.

"You dick-!" Jason hissed, swallowing the moans that threatened to crawl out of his throat as he could only hold onto the older male. It was so, so good. He could barely heard himself keening when his prostrate was abused, the thick flesh going so deep Jason could felt it at the back of his tongue. "Stop for a moment! We're going to get caught!"

Jason barely got the time to bite onto Dick's uniform to prevent himself from screaming for all BPD to hear, the thick rod suddenly drilling deep without warning and stopped.

Blinking slowly at the sudden stop,  Jason took the time to breathe in the hot, steamy air. "D-Dick?" His voice cracking as he asked.

Dick stared at the younger male in his arms, doe eyes hazy and teary, with faint trail of drool slipping out from the bruise-red lips. Jason looked undeniably young and small, and the thought of his dick currently burying deep into the younger male…

A shot of guilt and shame and strong sense of control filled his soul.

Readjusting his hold on the younger male, Dick  ducked his head underneath Jason's chin, a sudden surge of strength as he rammed deeper and deeper into the tight wet heat. Hands leaving bruises behind at how strong he held onto the smaller male.

Ignoring the pleadings with a single mind force as he slammed deep, the only thought running in his mind was to ruin the other male, fuck him till he breaks, absolutely destroy him.

With those thoughts in mind, Dick came with a low growl, releasing his seeds deep into Jason, biting hard onto Jason's shoulder.

Holding tight onto the younger male, giving a few shallow thrusts before pulling out his softened cock. Stepping back and putting back his fly.

Without Dick holding him up, Jason slid onto the floor, legs trembling as he tried to regain his breath. Breathe hitching as he tried to regain his bearings, Jason tried not to remember how animalistic Dick was, shoulders throbbing dully.

Jason jolted, springing back onto the wall when Dick kneeled down. Eye-level, Jason could saw how…intense those eyes looked. It was so different from before, where they were somewhat warm and tolerant of his presence. This time, those eyes looked…hungry, full of fury and anger and…possessiveness?

A whimper fell from his mouth when a hand roughly pulled onto his hair, forcing him to look upwards. Dick's handsome but stone-cold face was just there. Jason felt a strong urge to flinch and cover himself when those eyes scanned over his flushed chest, down to his half-softened dick, and towards his spread legs to his cum-drip hole.

"D-Dick?" Jason let out a hard flinch when his soft cock was covered by a hand, giving a little twitch despite the strong grip. "S-Stop-!"

He tried to push away the other male, but trapped in a tight closet there's no extra room to go. That, and Jason was still too tired to excrete any strength to push off the older male.

Two fingers immediately breached into the loose hole, scooping the white back into it none too gently. The way Dick shoved in three knuckles in without any warning and mercy, punching the seeds deeper into the soaked hole.

"You are just Bruce's obedient bitch, aren't you?" The hand released his hair, but Jason had no time to breathe before they were gripping onto his jaw, holding them tight that he had no chance to move them, except to look at Dick.

His traitorous dick slowly hardened despite the hard ministration, pain and arousal and shame burning him as Dick gave painful yet equally pleasurable thrusts to his hole. The lewd squelches echoing loudly in the small room.

"Fucking rat." Thick lips smashed into his, mouthing roughly at his own bruise-red lips, swallowing his protests and moans in one go. "You can't get enough of cock, can you? Getting one load and still wanting for more."

Jason felt himself trembling, fear and arousal shaking his body.

It shouldn’t mean anything, listening to Dick's words.

"Bruce's precious son, eh? Fucking himself on my fingers."

"Must have taken more cocks than mine, haven't you?"

"Should have fuck you where everyone can see you, see how slutty you are for cocks."

It's not the words that's the problem. Jason had heard worst back when he was living on the streets.

No.

It was the source that was the problem.

Dick Grayson may not be as golden as Jason thought he was, but this?

This was more than Jason expected, had never thought Dick Grayson - first Robin, first ward, first son -, was capable of being…intense and vile? Ungodly? Derogatory?

"Come on," the words were purred next to his ears. "come for me."

And, like an obedient bitch he was, he exploded all over with a choked cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Might update this fic with another chapter, featuring Jason as Red Hood instead.


End file.
